


Going for the Cup

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [5]
Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hockey AU, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy Brennan is determined to have sex with his lover, and hockey coach, Alan Grant before the day is out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going for the Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, which was actually written yesterday (though I did rewrite the sex scene today) but my internet went down so I couldn't post it. Dumb internets.

"Hey Coach," Billy Brennan says as he skates over to the bench.

"Hello Mr. Brennan. Looking good out there," Coach Alan Grant says, smiling at his best Center. "You've been practicing in the off season."

"You know it, Alan. How was your off season?"

"Good. I missed you though."

"I missed you too," Billy says, licking his lips. "How about some private drills after practice?"

"We'll see, Mr. Brennan. Now, you should really be paying attention to your teammates on the ice."

"You bet, Coach." Billy slides back out on the ice, running drills with his teammates as they begin their first day of practice as a whole team. 

A few hours later, Billy steps into Alan's office and, after he locks the door, he takes a seat, wearing nothing but a too short towel. "Hey Coach. I'm ready for my private drills." He licks his lips, trying not to chuckle.

Alan rolls his eyes and tilts his head, showing he's on the phone. "Yes, Mr. Hammond, I understand that. The Raptors will most definitely win the Cup this year. We've got the best team we've had in years."

Billy sinks back in his chair and opens his towel, smirking when Alan's eyes widen and Billy grabs hold of his cock with his left hand and starts stroking it lightly. He licks his lips as he moves his hand slowly, bringing his right hand up and sucking a couple of fingers into his mouth before he lowers his hand to his ass. He slings one leg over the arm of the chair, knowing Alan now has a good view as Billy pushes his middle finger into his hole. He'd already prepped himself, almost as soon as the rest of the team headed out of the locker room, but he loves putting on a show for his lover.

Alan makes a few placatory sounds into the phone as he gets to his feet and walks around his desk, sitting on the edge of it. Billy grins when Alan's hand rubs at his cock through his khakis and Billy adds a second finger, thrusting gently as he jacks himself off.

"Yes, Mr. Hammond. I do understand. You put a lot of money into the team and we need to show you the results. We will. In fact, the captain of the team just walked in and he and I are going to go over some special plays we're cooking up, so if you don't mind, I really do have to go." Alan hangs up at that and undoes his pants, shoving them down. "Mr. Brennan, I believe you need to prepare more than just yourself."

Billy slips his fingers out of his hole and lets go of his cock, sinking to his knees as he takes Alan into his mouth. He moans as soon as Alan's cock fills his mouth and he uses little to almost no pressure as he makes sure Alan's cock is nice and wet. Then he lets go and stands up, kissing Alan before he shoves everything on the desk off to one side before bending over it. "C'mon, Coach. Show me some new plays."

Alan laughs and grasps Billy's hips. "Lube?"

"'M ready, Alan. Please, just fuck me."

Alan makes an affirmative noise before he slides in. Both men groan and Billy pushes back, taking all of Alan in one go. He closes his eyes and grabs the edge of the desk farthest from him before he starts fucking himself on Alan's cock. He reaches down, intending to take himself in hand, but Alan grabs both his wrists and holds them back on the edge of the desk as he thrusts into Billy's movements. "No. If you're going to come, you're going to come without being touched. That's your punishment, Mr. Brennan, for coming into my office when I am talking to the owner and touching yourself the way you did."

Billy gasps as a particular thrust lands right on his prostate. "Oh fuck. Yes, Alan, whatever you say." He moans and rocks back harder-- harder than he knows Alan would ever fuck him and it doesn't take long before he's tightening around Alan's cock and coming down the front of the desk. "Fuck yes!" 

Alan pulls out of him at that and nudges him over. "Legs over my shoulders, Mr. Brennan."

"God, it gets me so hot when you're all proper," Billy says, doing as he's told. He places his calves on Alan's shoulders and his eyelids flutter shut when Alan slides back into him, thrusting harder and harder. "Yes, Alan, fuck.... Fill me up. Come in me. Get me all wet inside."

"You have a filthy mouth, Mr. Brennan," Alan says pulling out and pushing Billy's legs off his shoulders. "I think it needs to be shut."

Billy smirks and drops to his knees, licking and sucking at the head of Alan's cock, pushing the foreskin back with his tongue. "Like this, Coach?"

Alan just moans and then fists a hand in Billy's hair. "Open up like a good boy, Mr. Brennan," he murmurs, a wide smile crossing his face when Billy opens his mouth wide. Alan slides in, knowing just how far in he can go with the first few thrusts. Not that it ever takes Billy long to adjust to taking all of Alan in every way possible, but he loves that Alan always takes care not to push him too hard. Billy reaches up, fondling Alan's sac until Alan's whole body tenses. Billy pulls back to the tip and swallows as much as he can, a few drop escaping to trail down his chin. 

He sits back on his haunches as Alan sinks into the chair Billy had been sitting in originally and Billy licks his lips then crawls over to Alan, kneeling between his legs. "Hey."

"God, Billy, you drive me crazy."

"What about you? With all the "Mr. Brennan" stuff? I thought I was actually gonna get hard again." Billy chuckles and leans up, kissing Alan. "So, you really think we're taking the Cup this year?"

"I think with you and Erik Kirby working together, we are a shoe in for the Cup." Alan strokes Billy's hair. "You feeling okay?"

"Never better," Billy says settling down and laying his head on Alan's thigh. "You need to get some work done?"

"I do, but you can head home if you'd like."

"Can I stay? I'd rather stay with you."

"Of course you can," Alan says, stroking Billy's hair some more. "Go shower again and get dressed. Maybe we'll head out to dinner after I'm done here."

"I'd like that." Billy pushes up to his feet, kissing Alan once before he heads off to shower. He hopes Alan's right, because winning the Cup would be the second best thing he's ever done-- the first of course was when he'd gone to Alan's hotel room when they were on the road and seduced the older man. He smirks to himself as he cleans up. Yeah, winning the Cup would make his life perfect.

_end_


End file.
